Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:2C39:FBE:56A8:1A6D-20190530143052
"Cricket's starting to show," Katydid murmured, catching a glimpse of herself in her bedroom mirror. "The people at school are going to know soon." "Good for them," Clearsight said, typing furiously on her phone. "Don't worry about any nasty comments---Indigo'll take care of them." "I'm not sure whether I should be worried or happy about that." Katydid sat next to her. "Who're you texting?" "My older sister. She's being insufferable about her boyfriend," Clearsight grumbled. Katydid paused. "You have an older sister?" Clearsight nodded. "Secretkeeper. She's a freshman in college. Her boyfriend, Morrowseer, makes Darkstalker look like Prince Charming." "Ouch. He's really that bad?" "He's the definition of 'jerk.' Darkstalker was at least nice, even if he was... well, a stalker." Clearsight smiled wryly. "Mom used to say that Lauren girls are famous for their bad taste in guys." "I'm guessing Sunstreak's the only exception in that regard." "For Secretkeeper's sake, I hope not." Her phone buzzed with another text. Clearsight clicked on it, a puzzled expression on her face. "What is it?" Katydid asked. "My friend Listener sent me some sort of news article," she muttered. "Something about a trial, and a missing person, and..." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god." "What?" "I have to find Whiteout," Clearsight said, tossing her phone onto the bed. "Whose house is she at?" "Tau's, but---" "Thanks, Katy. I'll be back soon." She raced out of Katydid's room. A few seconds later, she heard the front door slam. Katydid picked up Clearsight's phone, which was still open to the article. She almost dropped it in shock when she saw the headline. Son of major CEO found dead in home just days after wife's disappearance; only son in for questioning (Belladonna POV) "She won't stop screaming," Hemlock whispered, gazing worriedly at the baby in Belladonna's arms. "Is there something wrong?" "Nonsense, mi amour," Belladonna chided him. "This means she has a warrior's spirit. Every woman in my family screamed when they were young." "And I've never heard you even raise your voice," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "But I suppose you don't need to." He stroked the baby's hair and she instantly stopped. "Hey, kid," he said softly. "I'm your pa. Me and your ma are going to take care of you for as long as you need us." Nettle came into the room. "Bella, is this her?" Belladonna smiled at her mother and lifted her daughter up. She sucked in a breath. "Hija, she's beautiful. Does she have a name yet?" "We were hoping you would be the judge of that," Hemlock admitted. "Donna said it was only fair." He smiled down at the baby. "See that woman? That's your gran, there." "Abuela," Belladonna corrected. "Your ''mother is her 'gran.'" "Sorry, Donna." Nettle furrowed her brow, thinking. "Sundew," she decided. Belladonna was surprised. Almost every woman in the Ramirez family had been named after a poisonous plant, not a carnivorous one. "Isn't that breaking tradition?" "The name 'Sundew' makes people think the plant is harmless," Nettle countered. "But behind that unassuming name and natural beauty, it is dangerous. Deadly. It changes the course of the food chain. And so will my grandchild." Hemlock shrugged. "It does fit the girl, Donna." "All right." Belladonna met her daughter's green eyes---eyes that could have only come from her father. "Sundew, you will grow up to be a warrior. A fighter. A rebel. And you will change the course of this world." --------------- This chapter has a lot of different feels in it, but I wanted to include some stuff about Clearsight's family, cover Arctic's death, and put in some of Sundew's family. In case you were wondering about the LeafWings, their tribe is more based on their ''nationality, not their race. Belladonna and Nettle are of Puerto Rican decent, but they live in Ireland. Hemlock is 100% Irish. Also, Sundew has her mom's last name. A little heads-up: the next update will probably be later than usual, since I'm a little busy with schoolwork right now. But rest assured---it will come! (And I've been mapping out the next chapter for a long time, so it's going to be awesome.) Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll try and post as soon as I can! ---Starry the NightWing